mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
United Nations (Arsinos)
This is a page for the United Nations, where countries can be inducted into the United Nations, laws can be passed, and decisions can be made Passed laws in force: UN_laws Rejected laws: UN_rejected Organisation and presence The UN Cultural committee- fosters cultural understanding between nations and runs regular cultural events The UN peacekeepers- The role of peacekeepers is to intervene in countries where there is a high risk of war but only when authorised to do so by a UN vote The office of Beaurocratic affairs- Handles all the beaurcatic matters that running an international organization requires. The World Trade council- Encourages free trade and provides a forum for trade aggreements to be made Current Members * AAC * DPRSJ * Kaneland * Lexilo * Lupaia * Lupinis * Novak * Stahl Empire Applicant Members A 50% vote from countries already involved is required before a country can be inducted into the UN. Please write your countries name as a bullet point below to apply. - Shaderia *Novak for *Stahl empire for - Landland *Stahl Empire for *DPRSJ against *AAC against *Novak for Debate regarding the seat of the UN Isimzia, Novak "We beleive this is the most appropriate place being the oldest city in the heartland of the main continent and made up of many sects. Full commitment would be pledged toward the maintenance, security and providing access to the city for delegates." *Novak approves *Stahl Empire disapproves *Lupaia disapproves Shrewsbury, Salopia Shropshire is a neutral area and Shrewsbury is at the crossroads of nations with rich historical ties linked to all peoples of Arsinos *Novak disapproves *Stahl Empire disapproves *Lupaia disapproves Telford, Salopia We could host stuff in the international centre I guess, we also have lots of greggs *Novak disapproves *Stahl Empire disapproves *Lupaia disapproves; asks "Have you met the locals?" Levingstone, Fozamor Neutral, developed, stable country *Novak approves *Stahl empire disapproves *Lupaia disapproves *AAC approves Island west of Lexilo This land has no ownership so is the most neutral option as places within other nations would always bring controversy, it could be built tailored to the UNs needs. The downside by comparison is that member countries would have to fund the construction of the island from scratch *Novak approves *Stahl Empire approves *Lupaia approves The centre of the earth. It seems to me that the ideal place for the UN headquarters is equal distance from all people in all places (assuming the earth is round). The UN must serve the people and the people are represented by nations and nations are built upon the surface so the UN must be beneath them as the foundation for a tollerant and free society. It will also cut down on the heating bills and ir travel. Kaneland proposes to build a giant lazer to cut into the center of the earth with the UNs permission of course. The Turst and Friendship project as Kane hopes to name this endevour will ensure that the UN is put where it belongs. Support Trust and Friendship Now *Novak disapproves *Stahl Empire disapproves *Kaneland: approves. Isn't there anyone else to support trust and friendship. *Lupaia disapproves *AAC approves. This sounds fun. Laws proposed (I think we should give other people time to join up and vote before passing anything, also in the laws passed section to have a record of who voted it in etc) UN peacekeepers should be sent to Shrewsbury to prevent the massacre of Telford and Bridgenorth citizens. *Kaneland: for *Lupaia would like to be told what's going on down there. *AAC for *Stahl Empire would also like more infomation on the current situation before military action takes place. The Table Should Be Placed Under The Control Of Its Rightful Owner, AAC *AAC for. *Novak against *Lupaia against; table is just fine where it is, thank you very much *Stahl Empire against *Lexilo Abstain *Kaneland: Countermotion- the table should be split in two and then donated to charitable causes like firewood for orphans in Kaneland a subsiduary of Kane industries. kane proposes that you give the table to Kaneland to take advantage of Kanelands advance cutting technology. WMD exception Lupaia propose that exception be made for electromagnetic weaponary *Lupaia for *Novak against *Stahl Empire for *AAC against. Electromagnetic weaponary while not killing civillians, is just as mch of a ballache to a country's infrastructure as a WMD really. *Lexilo: against Change the 50% vote rule It would be less controversial and more like the old system to have an outright majority requirement as 50% allows for 50-50 splits to be passed *Stahl Emprire for *AAC against *Novak for *Lupaia for *Kaneland: Whatever *DPRSJ for Help The Homeless Alec Is A Homeless Person *Lupaia: What are we voting on here? *Kaneland: The eviction of homeless people from the planet onto a specially designated homeless zone somwhere between hell and France. Kaneland: for